Murder at Ouran
by Luna Shakspeare 19
Summary: Someone is targeting students at Ouran Academy. Brutal murders are taking place and the authorities don't know how to stop it. When students start pointing fingers at Haruhi, the host club decide to take matters into their own hands. As Haruhi and Kyoya's relationship grows stronger they must fight against the darkness surrounding the academy. A story of love, loyalty and death
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first time writing a murder mystery and I want to do it well. My updates may be slow so please be patient with me. Unfortunately I do not own Ouran Host Club because if I did Haruhi and Kyoya would be together.

Chapter one: Peaceful night

Kana Kawai had had a fight with her stepmother before coming to school that day. She wasn't planning on it, but she stayed after school for an extra three hours just so she wouldn't have to face the women. Anya Kawia was your typical evil stepmother, that's how Kana saw her anyway. To outsiders she was a doting wife and mother, determined to fill the void that had been left after the death of Lilly Kawai ten years earlier.

Kana's father adored her and was blinded by her beauty that he didn't see the horror that lay behind that porcelain perfection. Kana could see it straight away and Anya knew this, any hope of a bond forming between them was lost, but of course no one was to know this. The Kawai family was old and excelled at two things; weapons development and keeping up appearances.

Kana had become an expert at keeping secrets. She didn't say anything about the maid who stole from the kitchens, she didn't say anything about the love affair between one of her father's business associates and his brother's stepdaughter ( who was nearly half his age) and she most certainly didn't say anything about Anya's spending habits which she claimed where simple necessities, (how a week long trip to Los Vegas when her father was away could been considered a simple necessity Kana would never know). Anya would often joke about Kana's lack of intellectual brightness after a glass or two, Kana was by no means stupid but she was not a genius and some of the things she knew would shock her stepmother to the core, she just simply chose to keep them to herself. Kana had learnt from an old friend that one of the best ways to ensure you succeed was to find little tidbits of information about people who could stand in your way and keep them for the right time.

The two would often fight when her father was away, today's topic was the colour that Kana had decided to die her hair. Kana had inherited her father's ebony hair but she had long since envied her late mother's fiery auburn locks. So when asked what she wanted for her birthday, Kana simply replied by saying she wanted to die her hair. Her father saw no problem and booked her an appointment at one of the best salons in Japan, Anya on the other hand was less enthusiastic about her request. Kana believed that Lilly saw this as a symbol of rebellion against her and image she was trying to put out to the rest of the world. To the outside world Lily Kawai was the perfect mother (despite not being blood) and had filled the void left by Anya's death, but this request suggested otherwise. In Anya's eyes this was a sign that she had failed at being a mother, because if she had succeeded Kana would not feel the need to connect with her deceased mother by dying her hair. If there was one thing Lily Kawai hated it was failing. Knowing this was how Anya would think, Kana could not be more excited.

That day was a Monday and Kana was so happy to show off her new look. She received endless compliments and was constantly being asked where she had it done. Although she didn't plan on it Kana was glad she stayed after school, there was an algebra test at the end of the week and she was determined to pass (the fact she would be denying Lily the pleasure of making fun of her was an excellent motivator). It was only six thirty but the dark rain clouds made it seem later. Unlike most of her fellow students, Kana did not like to be driven from A to B all the time so as she made her off the school grounds she pulled her hood over her newly coloured hair. She was so focused on reciting the equation in her head that she didn't hear footsteps behind her.

There was no time for her to react when a hand covered her mouth and pulled her hood off. The last thing Kana felt was the cold blade of the knife as it sliced her thought open, spilling her blood on the academy steps. As Kana's body slumped to the ground, the knife dripping with her blood was wiped clean with her uniform leaving an angry stain. As the figure walked away, the violent red of Kana's blood blended with the fiery auburn of her hair, surrounding her head with a red halo.

Kana Kawai would never fight with her step mother again.

Kana Kawai would never keep another secret.

Kana Kawai was not going to be taking that test.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you asked Kyoya a year ago what his opinion was of the literary hero Cyrano, he would have said he was a fool. A year ago Kyoya would have argued that Cyrano was foolish to help another woo the love of his life without receiving anything for his efforts. He lost his true love to another, all because he valued her happiness above all. Kyoya found the whole thing to be quite ludicrous. However, that was a year ago, now Kyoya understood perfectly why Cyrano did what he did, believing himself to be unworthy of Roxane's love due to his unsightly nose, Cyrano couldn't resist the opportunity to speak his heart to the one he loved and if helping another win her heart would lead to her happiness, so be it. Where Kyoya once felt pity, he now felt understanding towards the hero, after all he had his own Roxane now whose happiness he to craved above all other things.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come over? It won't take long" Kyoya said as he attempted to sway the mind of his stubborn girlfriend.

"It's only rain I'll be fine." Haruhi insisted.

"It's no trouble." Kyoya assured her as he leaned back into his chair, focusing all his attention on her image on the computer screen. The two had been video chatting for over an hour when the first raindrops began to fall.

"Stop worrying." Haruhi said with a smile. Since they had got together at the first sign of rain Kyoya would be calling her or coming straight to her house to make sure she was alright.

"I'm your boyfriend, it's my job." He pointed out.

"I promise I'm okay. The news said it was just rain so no thunder." Haruhi assured him. Kyoya signed and shook his head.

"How are you doing with Cyrano?" Kyoya asked, changing the subject. It was obvious he wasn't going to get anywhere.

"I like it. It's kind of sad that she never really knew who she was in love with." Harhu said as she flicked through her copy of the play.

"She seemed to be quite certain she was in love Christian." Kyoya pointed out.

"What I mean is Roxane fell in love with the words she thought Christians had written for her, her head said she was in love with Christian because it was the logical explanation since she thought he wrote the letters. When in reality she was in love with Cyrano who was the real writer, she just didn't know until the end." Haruhi explained with a smile.

"I see your point. To be honest when we did that play last year I thought she was being naive and Cyrano was stupid." Kyoya explained.

"Let me guess, because what he was doing had no merit and of course the great shadow king wouldn't consider making the women he loved happy enough merit. Am I right?" Haruhi said with a cheeky smile.

"You would be correct." Kyoya returned her smile with one of his own. Gone were the days of smirks that hid his true feelings, now his smiles were genuine and he wasn't afraid to show emotion. "Of course now I understand where he was coming from."

"Oh really?" Haruhi giggled.

"Well I also have someone whose happiness I crave." Kyoya stared right at the screen and wished that she was really there with him so he could kiss her. Since they had become a couple Kyoya found himself addicted to Haruhi's lips. It took all his willpower to not kiss her senseless whenever he saw her. The rest of the club was aware of their relationship, however as the rest of the school believed Haruhi to be a boy they had to keep their affection for each other tamed, which was easier said than done.

"I really want to kiss you right now." Haruhi said in her unusual no nonsense kind of way.

"The feelings' mutual. I'll make it up to you when I pick you up tomorrow." Kyoya smiled. He looked at his watch and signed. "I had better go, I have a meeting to attend with father."

"He seems to be including you in a lot more stuff to do with the company. Could be a good sign." Haruhi pointed out.

"True, he has been listening to my ideas and taking them into consideration, but nothing is certain yet."

"He knows you're the best choice. Your brothers have nothing on you." Haruhi assured him with a bright smile that made Kyoya's heart melt.

"Not that you're bias or anything right?" Kyoya said with a chuckle.

"Not at all."

"Well I appreciate the statement anyway. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Kyoya said before kissing his fingers and touching them against the image of her forehead. Haruhi did the same and smiled.

"You're welcome. I love you too. Goodnight my beloved Cyrano." Haruhi giggled as she blew him a kiss.

"Sweet dreams my fair Roxane." Kyoya said before logging off.

He signed and turned his chair so his back was facing the desk.

"Well it's official. I've got it bad." He said to himself before getting changed for his meeting.

Author's note: I just love the story Cyrano. I had finished reading it today and I couldn't resist bringing it up. With anyone has any questions just let me know. Hopefully I should be able to update soon. I would also just like to say that this follows my last story Five things Haruhi never knew about Kyoya, I would suggest reading that because there will be references to the events from that story in this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Schools' out

Haruhi always liked the mornings. The silence of the night fading away as the sun rose and people began their day. In the past she would simply wake up, get dressed, make breakfast and then quickly leave so she could make it to school on time. Now she could afford to take her time. When Kyoya first suggested taking her to school Haruhi was against the idea because she didn't want to be a burden, however after silencing her with a kiss and assuring her she wouldn't be, Haruhi capitulated.

Haruhi had just finished getting dressed when she received a text. When she saw who it was from she smiled and grabbed her bag before heading out the door. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she ran into the open arms of her loving boyfriend.

"Good morning." He said before kissing her softly.

"Morning, so what brings you here?" Haruhi asked playfully.

"Well I came to pick up my girlfriend, don't suppose you know where she is do you?" Kyoya said with a smile as he pretended to look around.

"I don't see her anywhere. I guess you'll just have put up with me." Kyoya kissed her head before signing dramatically.

"Well I suppose you'll do." Kyoya said as he opened the door to limo and Haruhi climbed in.

As they drove to school the couple talked about the meeting Kyoya had with his father and the investors. Kyoya explained the changes that were going to be made and how his father had taken note of his suggestions. Haruhi couldn't help be feel proud, ever since Kyoya's father had started inviting Kyoya to more meetings, she could see he was becoming more confident in himself ( even though he was pretty confident in himself to begin with). She was so captured by his enthusiasm that she didn't realize he had stopped talking.

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked playfully.

"I just like seeing you happy." Haruhi simply said.

"Really, well you want to know how you can keep me happy?" Kyoya asked playfully as he leaned in close. Haruhi nodded.

"Just stay by my side." He said before kissing her passionately.

Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck and poured all the love she had into his lips. Fire spread through their bodies as they clung to each other. Kyoya ran his fingers through her soft, short hair. He loved her hair, its scent, its texture and how it would glide through his fingers. He wished there was more of it. Haruhi loosened Kyoya's tie as her lips traveled from his to his neck. She started to bite down and suck in a way that was guaranteed to leave a mark.

Kyoya would never admit it but he liked it when she took control. All those years of maintaining control, having to be in charge of everything faded away when she took control. He loved seeing the passion in her eyes and the unwavering focus. Knowing that he had her complete attention gave him a feeling of superiority and a sense of achievement. Tamaki and the twins would go to great lengths to her attention and all he had to do was look at her.

Suddenly, Haruhi's phone started to beep. The couple reluctantly pulled away from each other as Kyoya fixed his tie and Haruhi checked her phone.

"It's from Karou, he says something big is happening at the school." Haruhi said as she tried to get her breath back.

"Whatever is it could have waited." Kyoya growled as he fixed his tie.

"Well we're here now so we'll find out soon enough." Haruhi said as she checked to make sure the mark she left was covered.

"Let's just get this day over with so I can get you back for what just happened." Kyoya whispered as the limo came to a stop.

"I look forward to it." Haruhi whispered. She leaned in close until their lips were just a few inches apart. Right before they touched Haruhi grabbed her bag and was out the door, leaving Kyoya baffled. Once he recovered, he grabbed his own bag and followed her.

When Kyoya stepped out the car he almost hit Haruhi who was standing there like she had seen a ghost. Before he could ask what was wrong, Kyoya saw for himself what had left his beloved in such a shocked state. The academy entrance was in chaos. The gates were locked and being guarded by intimidating officers. Students were either talking frantically to each other trying to gather information, talking on their phones or trying to talk to the guards who appeared to be giving nothing away. The calm and serene atmosphere that Ouran Academy was famous for possessing seemed to have been replaced with one of confusion and anxiety. It made the young couple uneasy.

"Haruhi, Kyoya over here." A voice called out over the ruckus. The two turned to see their fellow club members running towards them. They all shared the same confused and anxious expression.

"What's going on you guys?" Haruhi asked.

"We don't know they won't tell us anything." Hikaru answered.

"We thought you guys would know." Kaoru continued.

"We only just got here how would we know ?" Kyoya asked.

"Kyoya, that's you family's police force guarding the gates." Tamaki explained, his usual flamboyantness was missing from his words, which concerned his fellow hosts.

"What?" Kyoya looked towards the gates. Now that he looked properly he could see that those were in fact the uniforms of the officers his father employed, he didn't know how he missed it.

"I need to call my father, I'll be back in a moment." Kyoya said before moving away from the chaos to find a quieter spot. Haruhi watched as her boyfriend glided through the crowd with such grace that she could hardly believe any normal human was capable of moving in such a way. Once he was out of sight, she turned to her friends.

"Was it like this when you got here ?" She asked.

"Yeah, apparently they've been here since early this morning." Honey explained, as he held Ursa Chan close.

"And my father won't tell me anything. It's a mystery." Tamaki said. Suddenly he turned to Haruhi and held her close.

"BUT DON'T WORRY MY BELOVED DAUGHTER, I AM HERE TO PROTECT YOU." Tamaki yelled dramatically as he spun Haruhi around. Before she could push him away herself, Honey and Mori pulled Tamaki away from her.

"Boss, she doesn't need your protection." Hikaru said with a chuckle as he watched Mori try to restrain the overly affectionate young man.

"Yeah, she has the Shadow king to protect her." Kaoru said with a smile. "Why would she need you?"

"I don't need protecting." Haruhi asserted with a smile. Although it still annoyed her how they all fretted over her, she still appreciated their concern.

Meanwhile, around the corner Kyoya waited patiently to talk to his father. He was waiting for his father's assistant to put him through. It seemed that even with his added responsibilities within the company, taking his calls was still low on the list of things his father deemed important. When he finally did get through, Kyoya wasted no time.

"What's going on at the school?" He asked calmly, but with urgency.

"There has been an incident." Yoshio answered, unfazed by his son's tone.

"It must be a pretty big incident to close the school. Tell me now." Kyoya demanded.

"Your classmate Kana Kawai was found dead in the early hours of the morning. Suoh was informed and then he called me to keep the school locked." Yoshio explained with a sigh.

"Kana is dead?" Kyoya asked in disbelief. "Who would want to hurt Kana?"

"Suoh has informed me that the school will be closed until further notice. Are your friends all there?" He asked.

"Yes." Kyoya replied, his voice timid and broken sounding. Hardly the voice of an Ootori.

"I suggest you all leave." Yoshio's tone was one of authority.

"Has the media reported anything?" Kyouya asked, his voice returning to his familiar one of business.

"They don't know anything yet, but they will soon. I suggest you and your friends leave before they catch wind of what has happened."

"I understand."

"Before you go, please remember this; I feel there are dark days ahead I suggest you keep those you care for safe and by your side. They may just be the light you will need especially Haruhi." Yoshio hung up immediately before Kyoya could say anything. He had never heard his father sound so paternal before. It made him feel uneasy, however his words did fill Kyoya with a sense of purpose.

Yoshio Ootori may have inherited the already successful Ootori empire from his father, but it was by following his instincts that he was able to make the company what it was now. Before Yoshio, the company was miles behind rivals like the Suohs, now it was their equal and was close to surpassing them. When Yoshio had a feeling about something, it was soon proven to accurate. With those words Kyoya realized that until this darkness faded, he would have to do everything within his power to protect his friends, especially the one who held his heart. He decided that until the whole truth was know, Haruhi would not leave his sight.

When Kyoya returned to the others, many of the other students had left and he could see a film crew. When Haruhi saw his expression she ran to him, forgetting that their relationship was secret for a moment, and embraced him. Kyoya did not hesitate to return the favor.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"Kana Kawai is dead." He answered with no emotion.

The others said nothing and looked at him, speechless. Kyoya continued.

"Tamaki's father called mine and asked him to have our officers guard the school. Its closed for time being he wants us to leave before the press catches wind of it all. I saw a van over there so we had better go." Kyoya said as he led Haruhi away.

The others followed and they all turned the corner. No one said a words until the academy was out of sight. Honey was the first to speak.

"Anyone want a milkshake?" He asked innocently.

"I could go for one." Hikaru said quietly.

"Make mine a double." Kaoru said.

"Is Misa working?" Tamaki asked.

"She should be." Mori answered.

"Let's go then." Kyoya said as he put his arm around Haruhi.

Author's note: So glad exams are over. I do not own Ouran Host club because if I did Haruhi and Kyoya would be together. So glad to finally be able to update this one.


End file.
